Two Worlds Collide
by CamilaSF
Summary: [...] Um loiro..um moreno, Os dois correndo um em direção ao outro, cada um com seu melhor jutsu em mão,Rasengan e Chidori...Laranja e roxo, os dois tão opostos quanto luz e escuridão. Os jutsus ao se encontrarem, por um momento pareciam que se anulariam, mas no segundo seguinte uma forte explosão, tomou o local. Assim como a chegada de uma nova cor..rosa [..]
1. Chapter 1

_Um loiro...um moreno, Os dois correndo um em direção ao outro, cada um com seu melhor jutsu em mão,Rasengan e Chidori...Laranja e roxo, os dois tão opostos quanto luz e escuridão. Os jutsus ao se encontrarem, por um momento pareciam que se anulariam, mas no segundo seguinte uma forte explosão, tomou o local. Assim como a chegada de uma nova cor...rosa...e ela entre os dois não sabia o que escolher...o Ying ou o Yang...Qual salvar ? Qual cuidar, ela não sabia...ou melhor ela não podia escolher._

* * *

Sobressaltada, sentou-se na cama com a respiração difícil e o corpo banhado em suor frio, sentia as mãos tremerem,assustada,com temor de que aquele maldito sonho pudesse se tornar realidade. Levando as mãos até os cabelos puxando e apenas fazendo um nó, assim se levantando da cama, com as pernas ainda um pouco bambas, Ao passar pelo espelho olhou-se, realmente vendo-se. Fisicamente, estava com cabelos amarrados em um nó, mas sabia que estes soltos estavam batendo pelo ombro, um corpo até que definido, pele pálida, e os olhos. olhos verdes que estavam sem brilho nenhum. Mentalmente, sentia-se um inferno, quebrada. Passou indo ao banheiro, retirando a camisola que usava entrando no chuveiro, onde escorou-se na parede e deixou escorregar-se ate ficar sentada, apenas sentindo a água quente caindo em si. Deixando-se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos

_Havia se passado um ano e meio desde que naruto havia saído para treinar com jiraya...ela havia treinado com tsunade,que com os ataques que a vila andavam sofrendo não tinha mais tempo para treina-la. Mas sentia que não tinha muito o que apreender mais com tsunade-shishou,o Shousen no Jutsu estavam quase tão perfeito quanto o dela, e seu Oukashou e Taihou Sentou já podiam se comparar ao dela. Mas se sentia fraca ainda pois nem seus pais pode salvar. Eles que morreram praticamente em sua frente, no ataque haviam ficados extremamente feridos, mas sakura ao estar ajudando a outros feridos quando chegou ao local, já era tarde não conseguiu salvar nem mesmo aqueles que chamava de okaa-san* e otou-san*.Muitos diziam que não era culpa dela, mas mesmo assim a culpa...ah ela nos sufoca,fazendo nós ignorarmos o que os outros dizem, fazendo nos ignorar muitas vezes a razã a dor nos faz mudar _

Levantando-se, continuou seu banho...que por nenhum momento deixou de derramar lagrimas, mas hoje naquela madrugada, aquele pesadelo serviu para acorda-la. Era hora de derrubar as ultimas lagrimas de fraqueza e encarar aquilo que temeu desde pequena, um segredo que apenas seus falecidos pais e outro shinobi falecido sabia. A sua escolha iria magoar alguns, uma promessa iria quebrar, mas ela era uma pessoa egoísta. Ela iria machuca-los para poder protege-los depois.

Em seguida saiu da banheiro, indo em direção aonde,mecheu ate encontrar uma mochila preta um pouco grande, que atirou na cama, em seguida pegando uma roupa ninja qualquer e vestindo-a. Na mochila colocou algumas mudas de roupas,armas,kit medico e outras pequenas coisas. Deixando a mochila em cima da cama, seguiu até o quarto de seus pais. Ao chegar na porta, travou aquele lugar machucava-a entrar ali. Mas tinha que seguir em frente, foi ate o guarda-roupas deles e tirou de dentro uma caixa...as coisas que ali tinha, dizia a verdade sobre si.

Sobre o seu verdadeiro clã

O Clan Yuki ou Clã Koori

* * *

_**Tudo o que vivemos, mesmo que pareça o pior dos pesadelos, contribui para a nossa experiência de vida. E mesmo os momentos que nos parecem muito maus têm episódios muito bons, que nos servem de lição, nos dão energia e nos fortalecem. O sofrimento (…) transforma-nos em pessoas muito fortes, capazes de rir com o choro, de acalmar com o susto e de sorrir com a tristeza. Um dia que hoje é cinzento amanhã é um claro azul e, no dia seguinte, é Sol radiante. Existe sempre uma solução para o que nos parece ser o pior dos problemas, embora, por vezes, seja difícil de encontrar.**_

* * *

*Otou-san - Pai  
*Okaa-san - Mãe

Espero que tenham gostado,comente (Elogios,criticas) e faça uma autora feliz ^.^

Bjos Camila


	2. Chapter 2

Com a caixa em mãos,caminhou de volta até o seu quarto,largando a caixa em cima da cama e pegar a primeira coisa de dentro,um diario com aparencia antiga,de capa trabalhada de um tom vermelho escuro,com um nome escrito em uma letra elegante,parou e sussurou:

- Gomen* okaa-san*,otou-san*. - Falou,lembrando-se do que prometera a seus pais quando contaram-lhe sobre sí e seu clãn.

_[...] - Sakura querida,não importa o que,não queira saber,estudar mais sobre o cla Yuki - Falou a mulher ruiva,com olhos com brilho triste,segurando a mão da pequena rosada - Aprofundar-se nele não fará bem nenhum_

_- Filha,o que sua okaa-san está dizendo é que você será a que mais vai se machucar com isso,e não será só você a magoada com isso,aqueles que se importam com você tambem vão,assim como nós dois tambem - Falava o homem com uma mão no ombro da mulher mais velha_

_- Promete para nós que não irá mexer nessa caixa,filha - Falou de novo a mulher mais velha_

_- Hai,otou-san,okaa-san eu prometo - Falou a pequena,abrindo um pequeno sorriso para os mais velhos [...]_

Balaçando a cabeça,pegou outros dois diarios que tinha dentro da caixa,um de capa preta e outro de capa azul,colocando-os dentro de outra pequena bolsa,junto com os outros pergaminhos que tinha ali na na mão apenas um pergaminho,pequeno,com as bordas azuis e simbolo* do clã de arrumar as coisas,e quando ia saindo do quarto,uma coisa chamou a sua atenção,_o retrato do time 7,_caminhou até ele com passos firmes,olhando bem a foto,se lembrava daquele dia como se tivesse sido hoje,os sorriso que dava,dos olhares irritados e emburrados que naruto e sasuke trocavam,e o jeito que parecia desinterresado,mas que no fundo,estava feliz do seu sensei*.Deixou uma,apenas uma lagrima antes de baixar a foto e se despedir de apenas uma pessoa,ela sabia que no fundo ele a entendia,e entenderia o que ela ia fazer.

Já estava á alguns minutos procurando por ele,quando foi até o local,onde kakashi-sensei havia feito o teste dos sino,olhou aqueles três troncos com nostalgia,e quando passou os olhos,sentado em um dos galhos da arvore estava quem procurava.

- Kakashi-sensei... - Viu o grisalho,olhar para ela,com apenas o olho escuro dele,sendo que o sharingan estava escondo através do pano que o cobria,ele a olhava como se já soubesse o que ela ia fazer,e não duvidava que ele realmente soubesse.

- Yare,yare...Sabia que por algum motivo tinha que vir aqui hoje,algo como um pressentimento - Falou o grisalho pulando da arvore,e caindo com leveza e agilidade no chão,caminhando lentamente até a rosada. - Você está partindo,né ? - Vendo sakura apenas confirmar com a cabeça,deu uma pequena risada - Mais que alunos problematicos eu fui arranjar,Irei apenas falar uma coisa,Vá...treine,fique forte,desabroche como _flor_,como_ mulher_ e como _kunoichi._

Sakura sentia a garganta se fechar ao escutar as palavras de seu sábio sensei,ela deu alguns passos e abraçou rapidamente seu sensei e desaparecendo em um Shunshin de sakuras.

Logo depois que a rosada desapareceu o grisalho ainda sussurou algumas coisas

- Sakura,se cuide e volte,pois não sei o que aconteceria com aqueles dois,se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com você.

Algum tempo depois era visto,sakura correndo,já fora dos portões de konoha,Indo em direção ao pais da agua,onde antigamente vivia o clã que poderia saber mais informações lá.


	3. Chapter 3

Já fazia três meses que estava no País da Água, durante esse tempo fiquei em varias pequenas vilas, onde fazia algumas missões e ajudava os feridos.

Estava sentada na cama com alguns pergaminhos abertos, estudando os Jutsus do Hyouton. **Hyouton** é uma Kekkei genkai típica do clã kekkei genkai basicamente permite a _"Manipulação de gelo"_,combinando dois tipos de de chackras elementais, Vento e água, assim podendo obter o Elemento gelo.

Havia conseguido despertar a kekkei genkai há mais ou menos um mês e pouco, o elemento água era fácil de se controlar, ele parecia que era uma extensão minha, agora manipulava a água com facilidade e leveza. Outro assunto era o elemento vento, tinha grande dificuldade em manipula-lo então ainda estava impossibilitada de usar o elemento gelo. Nisso me concentrava em estudar e aperfeiçoar alguns jutsus de água e melhorar minha agilidade,e Taijutsu.

Ouvi um click,click suave batendo na minha janela, e ao olhar vi que tinha começado uma leve chuva, me levantando e indo até ela olhei para fora,a vila que estava dessa vez, se chamava Vila Laguna, era pequena mas muito linda, a vila era cercada por rios e suas extensões, assim dando um charme único a mesma.

Ao ver essa chuva,trouxeu-me um acontecimento, que aconteceu mais ou menos dois meses atrás

_[...] Estava correndo pela floresta,estava começando uma chuva,__indo em direção a próxima vila, quando senti três chackras vindo atrás de mim, pus-me a correr mais rápido até que cheguei em um tipo de campina, era espaçosa poderia lutar bem ali. Parou e olhou para trás esperando eles aparecerem, eram alguns nunikens de pequeno porte, não eram tão fortes, percebia pelo chakra deles. Um deles olhou para ela, e viu somente uma ninja que era pequena, com rosto com traços ainda infantis, mas ele não o potencial que ela parecia mostrar._

_Olhei para eles e dei um sorriso que muitos chamaríamos de angelical, e logo atirei agulhas envenenadas, dois deles conseguiram desviar o outro acabou sendo acertado por duas agulhas na perna, que o mesmo logo arrancou e começou a vir na minha direção_

_- O que acha que essa agulhinha pod... - Ele não chegou a terminar pois começou ir em direção ao chão. estava começando, o veneno naquelas agulhas paralisava rapidamente primeiro, e logo o veneno entraria em ação se não tomasse o antidoto logo._

_Vi os outros dois olharem para o companheiro caído, e um deles fez logo selos de mão e soltar um Katon no Justu: Daiendan, desviei rapidamente, e tive que me jogar para o lado desviando das Shurikens e kunais que o outro tinha jogado, duas acertaram de raspão pelo meus braços. Chega de brincadeira, fui rapidamente em direção ao que tinha jogado as shurikens ,pegando-o deprevinido,ele não esperava que fosse atacar ele diretamente e lhe dei um soco banhado em chackra,fazendo voar longe batendo em uma árvore. Logo senti-me perder o ar ao levar um chute no abdômen, me fazendo recuar um pouco. E logo começamos uma luta de taijutsu,eu tinha uma pequena vantagem em relação à força mas ele tinha em velocidade. Em uma pequena abertura que ele teve consegui lhe dar um chute no peito com bastante chackra,fazendo o mesmo ir para longe caindo. Respirei fundo, recuperando o folego perdido, foi quando senti alguém atrás de mim, tentei me virar o mais rápido possível, mas logo senti uma kunai fincar em meu ombro, logo sentido uma dormência no local...Droga...Veneno. Puxei rapidamente tirando o kunai do meu ombro, começando a sentir uma letargia, droga era forte esse veneno, Tão rápido, ou mais que o que eu tinha naquelas agulhas. Cerrando os dentes, de pus em forma de defesa, logo vi ele vindo em minha direção, a próxima coisa que senti foi um poderoso chute me enviando para trás, logo caindo por causa do veneno. Tentei me levantar, mas meu corpo parecia não querer obedecer. O homem vinha na minha direção retirando a espada da bainha. Quando o vi se jogado longe por um chute, vindo de um novo visão estava ficando embaçada, enquanto esse novo ninja que tinha chegado, levei minhas mãos ate o ombro, começando a retirar o veneno. Minha visão ia melhorando, enquanto tirava o veneno e finalmente vi quem havia me salvado e fiquei paralisada ao vê ,moreno,de cabelos compridos, ostentando o shringan,estava Uchiha consegui me sentar, meio tremula ainda. pude ver o nuniken de antes caindo no chão e o Akatsuki me olhando._

_- Haruno - Disse ele, Foi aterrador ouvir ele me chamando, ele transpirava poder que nunca tinha sentido em ninguém, mas mesmo assim, uma parte louca da minha mente, não tinha medo dele - você ira ficar me devendo uma ajuda, assim como lhe ajudei hoje, mais tarde no futuro irei cobrar essa divida. - Terminando de falar, sumiu em um shunshin de corvos. [...] _

- Uchiha itachi..hn.. - Falei brevemente, só imagino quando e no que você ira cobrar essa divida. Sendo tirada de meus pensamentos, ao ouvir batidas na porta de meu quarto. Deveria ser algum dos moradores da vila, pedindo ajuda medica. indo em direção a porta, abri vendo um homem, ou melhor um jovem que deveria ter mais ou menos uns 19 anos. Ele tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos de um tom dourado, vi ele me olhar de cima para baixo

- Então é você uma das descendentes e sobreviventes do clã do ...interessante - Ouvi ele falar isso me deixando de olhos arregalados e um pouco paralisada com o que o mesmo falou

**_Na hora da batalha sentiremos falta de qualquer sacrifício que deixamos de fazer no treinamento._**

* * *

Comentem minna,assim fico sabendo se Gostaram ou não

Não custa nada deixar um cometário nem que seja só um gostei,ou não gostei porque...

Bjos Camila


End file.
